


Prom Night

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Latino Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Summary: Virgil wasn’t invited to go to prom with his friends. Roman takes issue with that and decides to make Virgil his very own prom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Prom Night

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Virgil was starting to get really annoyed about just how much Roman was texting him today. On any other day, he’d be thrilled that his best friend was messaging him. He’d be super happy. But now? When he had spent all morning and afternoon looking at Facebook, Twitter and Instagram posts of people in suits and dresses, he was more than done with this whole prom thing. And if he had to see his best friend dressed in some suit or whatever and read the caption that he was so excited to be crowned Prom King than Virgil was literally going to lose it. 

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Virgil groaned and covered his eyes. He was lying in bed in his ratty old sweatpants. His laptop was on, his popcorn was popped, and Virgil was more than prepared for a night of How I Met Your Mother or some other mindless trash. He didn’t think that he could handle another happy prom picture.

Not when his own friends hadn’t even invited him to his. Not that he was mad or anything. It was just that… they were already going in a group and it just made sense to Virgil that they would all go together. But, he guessed that it didn’t make sense to the others.

_“So, when are we all going shopping for suits,” Virgil asked, leaning against his locker. He frowned when his friends suddenly tensed, glancing at each other nervously. “What? What’s going on?”_

_“Well,” Jessika, one of his best friends since Pre-School said with a sympathetic smile, “Virgil, Honey, we, uh… didn’t exactly say you could come with.”_

_It was like Jessika took his heart out and stomped on it. He could only stare at her in confusion._

_Ron quickly stepped in, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s just, well,” he gestured at Virgil. Like his black jeans, purple and black patched hoodie MCR shirt, and the smudged makeup under his eyes said everything that Ron didn’t want to. “We love you, man, we really do. But this is Prom night!” He grinned and adjusted his backpack. “You know, Prom!”_

_“I know what Prom is,” Virgil said, glaring at Ron defensively. Jessika put a hand on Virgil’s arm but it burned and Virgil shrugged away. “I don’t get it, why can’t I come with? You guys don’t have dates either and Tom and Raquel don’t and you’re already going as a group so what gives?”_

_Jessika sighed like she couldn’t believe Virgil wasn’t getting it. “Vee, you’re… a little emo for prom.” She continued like she wasn’t shredding Virgil’s heart to pieces. “And I was really hoping to dance with Samantha Patterson there and I know she won’t dance with me if you’re there looking all gloomy and stuff.”_

_Virgil just stared back and forth at his two friends, tears burning at his eyes. Were they serious? Or was this just a joke?_

_“Like, we love you,” Ron said with a grin. “And we’re not stopping you from going to prom or anything. Just… not with us. You get it?”_

_Virgil swallowed back his tears and turned, grabbing his bag and walking away. “Yeah, I get it.”_

Virgil took a deep breath, closing his eyes to try and push back the tears. Yeah, he got it. He got that he was a joke and gloomy and too much of a drag to hang with his friends on the one night he was looking forward to all year. He certainly did get it. And it fucking sucked. 

A sharp thud from somewhere in the got him jolting out of bed, looking around wildly. His breath hitched and he tensed. What was that? There was another sharp thud coming from the window beside Virgil’s bed and Virgil slowly walked over. He somehow got even tenser as he looked down out the window and saw Roman.

And he wasn’t wearing a suit. He was wearing a freaking tuxedo. And by God, he looked good in it. Dammit.

Roman grinned at him and waved excitedly from down below in Virgil’s backyard. Over Virgil’s white picket fence, he could see Roman’s Papa and Papi standing on the deck, aprons around their waists and the barbeque was on. Even from this far away, Virgil could see two burgers cooking on it. Blue cheese, caramelized onions, and fresh chives on one that was no doubt Roman’s Papa and a small bowl of Chimichurri resting on the table that Roman’s Papi would definitely be spreading on his burger. The weird part - Roman throwing stones at his window at 7 pm at night wearing a tux surprisingly wasn’t that weird - was that there was no burger with pepper jack frying on the barbeque with avocado slices ready to be put on it.

What the hell?

Virgil unlocked the window and opened it up, poking his head out the window. “What do you want, Roman,” he sighed tiredly. 

Roman grinned at him and went to say something but was cut off by his Papi, waving at Virgil enthusiastically from the barbeque. “¡Hola, Virgil! You Hungry, Champ?”

“Um, hi, Mr. Patton,” Virgil called, giving Roman’s Papi a little wave from his window. He glanced down at Roman questioningly. “Dude, why are you wearing a tux? You already said you’re not going to prom because, um.”

“No one in that school lives up to the high expectations I have for a boyfriend?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. So, no prom and didn’t your Papa take away your tux privileges after what happened at school last month?”

Roman puffed up his cheeks angrily at that. “It is not my fault that Mr. Fur said that my tux went against school dress code - which it does not! But what’s important is you coming down here! Come on!”

“Roman,” Virgil sighed. He could already feel Roman’s energy somehow transferring to him and he did not like it. He was tired and cranky and wanted to stay that way. “No. Look, I just want-”

“Virgil,” Roman’s Papa called from the deck, “I have two pizzas in the oven for you and Roman. One Pineapple, Bacon, and Jalapeno Pizza for you and one BBQ Chicken Pizza for Roman.”

Virgil visibly hesitated at that and that was when Roman went in for the kill. “I got makeup and funny bad movies for us to watch!”

There was a moment where Virgil just stared at him before sighing. “I’ll be down in just a minute.”

He smirked at Roman’s cheers and grabbed his hoodie, pulling it on as he walked downstairs. Roman was waiting for him and promptly grabbed his hand, pulling him to their shared fence and through the open gate. 

“Buenas Noches chicos,” Roman’s Papi chirped, sliding the burgers onto a plate and bringing them inside while Roman’s Papa turned the barbeque off. “Don’t stay up too late now!”

“We won’t, Papi,” Roman promised, blushing when his Papa winked at him as he closed the door. What the hell was that about?“

Virgil glanced at him. "So, uh-”

Roman grinned at him. “Sleepover. We’re having a sleepover. In style!” Ge gestured down at his tux with a smirk. “You’ll find yours up on my bed waiting for you. And, guess what colour it is,” he didn’t wait for Virgil’s answer, “it’s purple! That’s right, Papa and I found you a purple tux. Am I your best friend or am I your best friend?”

Virgil blinked at him dumbly. “You… found me a tux? For what? I’m… I’m not going to prom, Roman.” He ducked his hands and shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pockets. “I… I told you what happened. I can’t face them.”

“I’m not planning to bring you to that prom,” Roman said with a proud grin. He held out his arms grandly and it was only then that Virgil looked around the yard. Fairy lights were strung around the yard and Roman’s iPod was hooked up to his speakers. “I’m taking you to this prom!” He grinned and winked at Virgil. “So, go grab your tux and we can get this party started! I’ll get the makeup kit ready so we can go in style!”

Virgil just stared at Roman, feeling tears burning at his eyes. “R-Roman… are you-”

“I am,” Roman said with a smile. He turned Virgil around gently and pushed him towards the deck door. “Go on, VeeVee. Go get dressed." 

Virgil walked into the house, feeling like he was in a dream. He could barely understand this. Roman… had done all this for him. Why? Why would he do this?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sight he found on Roman’s bed. Right where Roman said it was was the purple tux - Virgil’s favourite shade of purple too - and also a purple corsage, which almost made Virgil break out into tears right then and there. All of his other friends had ditched him but Roman had made a prom for him and had gotten him a tux and was going to do his makeup too.

Why would Roman do all this for him?

A few moments later, Virgil walked downstairs nervously in his tux and his corsage on his wrist. He felt so nervous but he didn’t know why. This was just Roman, he had known Roman since he was a baby. There should be no reason to be nervous. But then why was it that when he saw Roman sitting at the living room table with his makeup kit, Virgil’s heart fluttered. 

Oh fuck, he was going to die tonight, wasn’t he?

"Stormcloud,” Roman chirped with a smile. “Sit down! I will make you look fabulous, Virgil. Not you don’t already look gorgeous but I will simply be bringing out that natural beauty!”

Virgil flushed and sat down. He tried to stay still for the entire time but it was so hard. He kept blushing and shifting and getting flustered for no reason. But then came the eyeliner.

Oh God, the eyeliner.

When Roman took out the eyeliner, he leaned in close to see what he was doing. Super close. Close enough that Virgil would only have to lean forward a little if he wanted to kiss him. Which he absolutely did not. No way. 

Roman leaned forward just a touch closer and Virgil swore to God that his heart stopped. Oh God, Virgil thought that he might’ve just realized why he was so nervous and he did not like it. Roman was his friend, his best - and maybe now his only - friend! What if he messed everything up? What if-

“Hey.”

Virgil glanced up to see Roman staring at him in concern. “You okay, Vee? You went really still there for a moment?”

Virgil forced himself to breathe and nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m good. Um, makeup almost ready then?”

It was like the sun had attached itself to Roman’s face and was now his grin. “Yeah, it sure it!” He held up a mirror to show off Virgil’s makeup.

And… it was perfect. The eyeliner was perfect, the purplish-redish eyeshadow under his eyes was just gorgeous and Virgil was definitely going to steal the plum shaded lipstick that Roman had used on him. He glanced up at him and smiled shyly at him. “It’s perfect, Roman. Thank you.”

Roman waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, it’s no big deal, Vee. Like I said,” Roman ducked his head with a smile of his own, “I just brought out that natural beauty.”

The two teenagers just sat in mutual embarrassment for a few seconds before Roman stood up. “Hey, um, pizza’s gonna be a while. And, well, this is prom. So,” he rubbed the back of his neck and held out his hand, “wanna dance?”

Virgil was definitely going to die by this sudden crush, he decided as he took Roman’s hand. Oh yeah, he was going to die here. But, somehow, he managed to survive long enough to walk outside to the deck and stand on his own two feet long enough for Roman to put on a slow song, ‘A Thousand Years’. It was when Roman gently took him into his arms that Virgil knew he wouldn’t last the night. 

“This is a really nice song,” Virgil stuttered, ducking his head. “O-one of my favourites.” So lame, so lame, so lame.

Roman smiled at him knowingly. “Yeah, I know." 

The two of them swayed for a minute, just looking into each other’s eyes. Virgil could feel his cheeks warm with every passing second. Dear God, Roman needed to do something right now or Virgil was going to do something stupid like kiss him.

"Oh, wait,” Roman said, pulling away with a bright grin. “I got you something!” He walked over to the barbeque and picked up a box that had been hidden behind him. “Papi helped me pick it out.”

And that was when Roman opened the box and pulled out the crown. It was one of those crowns that you could buy online, silver and large and full of fake silvers that sparkled in the light of the fairy lights. 

Virgil’s breath hitched and his eyes pooled with tears as Roman gently put the crown on his head. “I hereby dub thee, Prom King,” Roman said with a smile. “Speech?”

Virgil stared up at Roman and, overcome by so many emotions that Virgil couldn’t name them if he tried, surged forward. He kissed Roman, hands grabbing Roman’s arms for balance. He felt Roman jolt in surprise for one brief moment before Roman pulled him closer, almost dipping him a little as he kissed him. 

Roman pulled back after a long, wonderful moment, beaming at Virgil. “Damn,” he whispered, “that was one hell of a speech.” His smile softened and he pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead, pulling him in for a hug. “Happy prom night, Vee.”

Virgil laughed shakily, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder. “Best prom night ever.”


End file.
